


any other way (isn't good enough)

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Series: marvel fluff bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky's other sisters, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: Steve and Bucky were always meant to be.The moment they met as kids, they were impossible to separate. They always partnered up in class and walked home together. They would study outside of school and talk about which colleges they’d apply to. By the time they graduated, Steve and Bucky basked in the inevitable—they were in love, and they lived together in domestic bliss.But they couldn’t live as free as they wanted.Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Square O4: Coming Out
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: marvel fluff bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668883
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	any other way (isn't good enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Here's a lil' oneshot for the Marvel Fluff Bingo! 
> 
> A quick note! In all my fics, Bucky has three sisters:  
> \-- Rebecca (Becks)  
> \-- Bernadette (Bernie)  
> \-- Roberta (Bobbie)
> 
> ~~  
> _gotta keep the B-themed nicknames am I right?_  
>  ~~

Steve and Bucky were always meant to be.

The moment they met as kids, they were impossible to separate. They always partnered up in class and walked home together. They would study outside of school and talk about which colleges they’d apply to. By the time they graduated, Steve and Bucky basked in the inevitable—they were in love, and they lived together in domestic bliss.

But they couldn’t live as free as they wanted.

Steve’s mother, Sarah— _may she rest in peace_ —was supportive of him when he came out as bisexual. She made sure Steve was comfortable at school and had access to all the resources known to man in New York City. She went with him to Pride and glared at anyone that dared to look at her son differently. Sarah was even the one that posed the question to Steve— _“what does Bucky mean to you?”_

Now, the Barnes family was just as accepting and supportive of Steve. But he was different. He wasn’t their son. Bucky was.

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to tell his family that he was gay, that he was in love with Steve and wanted to grow old with him. He was ever thankful that Steve was understanding and agreed that only a select few would know the true nature of their relationship. But as life moved on, the secret of their relationship ate away at him, picking at Bucky piece by piece. How long could he keep things under wraps? How long would it be before he messed up, and his family had to find out the hard way? On some level, it wouldn't be fair to his family, to find out by accident rather than being told upfront.

He and Steve were in their apartment, lounging on their couch, when Bucky brought it up.

“You’re thinkin’ too loud,” Steve murmured, pencil gliding against a blank page of his sketchbook. 

“Someone’s gotta do the thinking for both of us.” Bucky leaned in, giving Steve a quick peck on the cheek. “You just rush in without a thought.”

The blonde chuckled, lightly kicking him. “Jerk.”

“Punk.”

“What’s on your mind?”

Bucky let out a long exhale and rubbed his chin. “I want to tell them,” Bucky said. “I should tell them.”

“Are you sure,” Steve asked, putting his pencil and sketchbook down. 

“I'm sure. I can't keep it a secret forever.” He reached over and placed his hand on top of Steve's. “Besides, I wanna marry you someday.”

A blush bloomed across Steve's cheeks. “Really?”

Bucky smiled. “Really.”

“The actual proposal better be more romantic,” Steve said in jest.

“Of course it’s going to be.” Bucky brought Steve's hand to his lips, planting a kiss. “Only the best for my best guy.”

He decided to tell his family during their weekly Saturday dinner. Steve promised to stay nearby, if Bucky should need him right away. They got off the train, walking down the steps of the station. Bucky's heart hammered in his chest. What if this was a mistake? What if his family hated him? They were good people, _but what if_ —

“Hey.” Steve tugged at Bucky's hand. “I’ll be close by in case it goes wrong, okay?”

Bucky nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Steve.”

Steve hung back at a small cafe about a block away from the Barnes household. Before Bucky left him, Steve reassured him again. 

“Everything is going to be okay. I love you,” Steve said. “And I'm here for you.”

He held onto Steve’s words like a mantra, repeating them over and over in his head. He was going to be okay, and he and Steve were going to be okay. 

The Barnes household was a comfortable home, filled with furniture collected over the decades. While it was no castle, they made do with the space available, managing to raise Bucky and his sisters with limited room. Bucky approached the steps, taking a few deep breaths. 

_You’re okay. You’re okay._

He pressed the doorbell, anxiously waiting for the door to open, though it didn’t take long for someone to answer. Bucky was greeted by his youngest sister, Becks.

“It’s about time,” Becks said, lightly punching Bucky’s shoulder. She stepped aside, making room for Bucky to enter. “Ma! Bucky’s here!”

Winifred rushed from the kitchen, wiping her hands dry on her apron.

“It’s so good to see you,” she said, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Hey, ma,” Bucky said, returning his mother’s embrace.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Bucky followed his mother in, closing the door behind him. “We’re just waiting on a few things in the oven. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, but I can wait a bit. There’s actually something I wanted to tell everyone.”

“Some good news,” she asked, perking up.

“I, um.” Bucky’s mouth went dry. “Let’s just get everyone in the living room?”

“Oh, okay.” Her face fell slightly as she gathered the family, calling for all three of his sisters and his father. 

“What’s the news, son,” George asked as he sat down on the couch.

“It’s… um…” Bucky took a deep breath, realizing how underprepared he was. “Sorry, it’s just—”

“You can tell us anything,” his mother softly urged. “If you’re in trouble, we can help you.”

“No, it’s not like that, ma. It’s...” 

Everyone was staring at him intently, waiting for him to finish his thoughts. The panic surging within him kept his mouth shut and his throat tight. But the words—the truth—fought their way out, making themselves known.

“Steve and I… I love him.” Bucky balled his hands into fists, in an attempt to keep them from trembling. “I'm gay, and we're together.”

The silence was killing him, and their processing stares made him brace for the worst. Becks was the first to speak, nearly making Bucky jump at the volume of her voice.

“Oh, thank _god_ ,” Becks said, throwing her hands up in the air. “Finally! I was wondering when you'd tell us!”

“You only took like, an entire century,” Bernie snorted.

“You… you guys knew?” Bucky couldn’t tell whether he was sinking into the floor or if his soul was soaring out of his body.

“Honey,” Winnie began. “You and Steve literally have never spent a day apart. You even got yourself sick in the second grade because you wanted to build a ‘chickenpox pillow fort’ with him.”

"You follow him like a lost puppy." Bernie scrunched up her face. "It’s kinda gross."

“It’s always ‘ _Stevie this, Stevie that_ ,’” Bobbie said mockingly

“‘ _Oh, this blue jacket would look nice on Steve._ ’” She stuck out her tongue, gagging, making her sisters laugh.

“Alright, girls, that's enough,” George said, smirked. “We all know that blue and green bring out Steve’s eyes. We hear it enough from Bucky.”

"You guys are the absolute worst."Bucky wanted to burrow in a hole, never to emerge again. He swallowed thickly. "So you’re really okay with me being gay?"

“Of course we are.” Winifred cupped his face and kissed his forehead, adding to his growing embarrassment. “We love you so much.”

“We just want you to be happy,” George added. “And we know Steve makes you happy.”

Bucky didn't know what to say as tears welled up in his eyes. This was the moment he was waiting for, even if he was unsure of the outcome. All of the stress and anxiety that built up overflowed, breaking his dam of composure.

“Now, now, stop with the waterworks.” Winifred pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at Bucky's face. 

“I'm just so _relieved_ ,” he sobbed. “I was so scared.”

“Well, there's nothing to be scared of now, my sweet boy.”

“I wanna marry him,” he blurted out. His eyes widened at the realization of what he said. 

“That would be the cutest!” Bernie rushed over to Bucky's side, nearly knocking their mother over. Her eyes were beaming in earnest, shining with determination. “Have you picked out a ring? Figured out the wedding venue? I want _all_ the details!”

“Hey! I wanna be involved, too,” Bobbie shouted. “I _need_ to know your planned color scheme so I can coordinate!”

“I hope you know we're all gonna be involved,” Becks said with a toothy grin. “And you can bet your ass that we’re all gonna make sure you look fabulous.”

Bucky turned to his parents, face red from ear to ear. Winifred, in particular, was brimming with happiness, eyes full of pride. George got up and stood in front of Bucky, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re so proud of you,” he said. “And we’ll always be here for you.”

Bucky nodded and pulled his parents into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so much.”

“You don’t need to thank family,” his father said. 

“C’mon, we should get everything ready.” Winifred wiped her eyes. “Girls, can you set the table?

“I call dibs on the plates,” Bobbie said, rushing towards the kitchen. 

Dinner turned into a joyous affair, now that Bucky could relax and be himself. When he excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom, he sent Steve a quick text, letting him know that yes, everything was okay, just like he promised. Just as Bucky was getting ready to leave after having dessert, Winifred packed leftovers for Bucky to take to Steve.

“Make sure he comes with you next time,” she said. “That boy needs more meat on his bones.”

“I will, ma. Promise.”

* * *

“Please, _please_ , tell me that’s your ma’s brisket,” Steve said, eyeing the plastic bag. “I haven’t eaten it in _ages_.” 

“Yup. You’re lucky Bernie decided to try her hand at baklava.” Bucky swayed the bag a bit. “And it’s not bad.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Steve shifted onto his toes and pressed their lips together. 

Bucky sighed into the kiss, content knowing that he and Steve had days, weeks, months, and years together. If they were lucky, they would have decades to spend side by side. 

“Ma wants you to come over next time.” Bucky said as they pulled apart. 

Steve hummed. “It’d be nice to see them. Do I have to dress to impress?”

“Just bring your lil’ ol’ self, punk.” 

Before Steve could grumble a reply, Bucky linked their arms together. “C’mon, let’s go before we freeze our asses off.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but he broke into a smile, grinning with almost a childlike delight. “Whatever you say.”

Not before long, they managed to get on the train back home. That night, Bucky went to bed, soothed at the thought that this was it. Falling asleep and waking up with Steve was going to be the rest of his life.

And Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Feel free to say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/queerestblues)! 
> 
> Be safe and don't forget to wash your hands! Take care! <3


End file.
